Sets of articles often need to be kept in a case, container or bag to keep the articles together and allow for them to be transported. For example, golf clubs are typically stored and carried loosely in a golf bag. However, golf bags are bulky and not easily carried or stored. In addition, golf bags may not fit easily within a space such as within a trunk of a car and may not be necessary in situations where only a limited number of clubs are needed. Further, carrying clubs within a golf bag in a metropolitan environment or on public transportation to indoor golf centers or golf driving ranges may be difficult or impractical.
When a limited number of golf clubs are used, such as leaving the bag on the cart for an approach shot or in other situations where the bag is left behind, the clubs are often carried loosely in a user's hand. Carrying or storing golf clubs loosely may be uncomfortable and awkward. Loose golf clubs are prone to being dropped, lost, or strike someone, something, or each other and any additional clubs must be placed on the ground or leaned against an object while one of them is being used.
There are current products to hold a limited number of clubs. For example, there are small “Sunday Bags” which carry a limited number of clubs. However, within the bag, the clubs may not be fully secured and to access the clubs, the bag must be opened and closed, and the bag still adds considerable weight.
There are also racks and stands to hold a limited number of clubs. However racks do not secure the clubs or allow for portability and the portable stands do not allow for effective storage, organization, or carrying of the clubs. Portable and foldable racks to carry clubs can be heavy and in multiple pieces which may make them difficult to make as well as difficult to use.
Further, at points of sale, rubber bands and hook and loop straps are sometimes used to secure golf clubs. However, the band and straps must be used toward two ends of the clubs, they are easily breakable, and the clubs are not easily accessible. The hook and loop fasteners of straps are difficult to clean and may wear out. In addition, to access a single club, the bands and straps must be removed or opened resulting in loosening all of the clubs. Quickly accessing a club may be critical when the pace of play is important.
Accordingly, improved devices and methods for securing and carrying elongated items, such as golf clubs, are desired.